Esa noche, la última
by Velourya
Summary: Me concentré en ver el rostro de mi hijo, no tenía idea de lo que se venía encima de su pequeño cuerpecillo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y esos momentos inolvidables pasaron por mi mente.


_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la genial J.K Rowling; lo único que me adjunto es la idea, que me surgió de un memento a otro._

* * *

**Esa noche, la última.**

_"Yo si sé por lo que quiero morir"_

Se respiraba tranquilidad en mi casa, en mi hogar. Olía a café recién preparado y a unas tostadas que estaba haciendo James. Yo estaba arriba con Harry, lo acaba de mudar y ahora lo observaba con tranquilidad. Era igual que James, excepto por sus ojos, que tantas veces había escuchado decir a Sirius que eran iguales a los míos. Lo recosté en su pequeña cunita, rió un poco y trató de agarrar mi dedo entre sus pequeñas manitos, yo me alejé un poco y le sonreí.

Es hora de dormir angelito – le dije en un susurro. Comencé a tararear una pequeña melodía. El sólo me miraba con sus enormes ojos, verde esmeralda.

Se ven adorables – dijo James a mis espaldas. Me voltee a verlo, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y nos miraba con una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Me acerqué a el y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios. El me tomó por la cintura y quiso profundizar más el beso, yo solo reí y me separé de él. Me miró con el ceño fruncido, confundido.

Tienes que hacer que Harry se duerma primero – le dijo desordenando su cabello.

Observa al profesional – me dijo con suficiencia. Se acercó a la cuna de Harry, y comenzó acariciar su cabello y a tararear la misma canción que yo. Ahora me tocó a mí observarlos desde la puerta. Un gran nudo se formó en mi garganta, y por un momento me costó respirar. Sentía que algo venía, una especie de presentimiento. Me apreté el pecho al momento en que James se volteaba con una sonrisa que se borró al instante que me vio mal.

¿Qué sucede amor? – Me preguntó preocupado.

Nada, nada no te preocupes – le dije sonriendo - ¿ya se durmió? – le pregunté acercándome para verlo.

Si, soy bueno en esto – me dijo abrazándome por la espalda - ¿no hay premio para mi?

Tal vez, tal vez – le dije en un susurro. El besó mi cuello y lancé un suspiro, era imposible no hacerlo. Me separé de él, y le tomé la mano sacándolo de la habitación y llevando a la cocina.

Bajamos, en silencio y al llegar abajo el me abrazó. Creo que ambos teníamos esa especie de presentimiento. Algo venía y no sabía que era, y eso, me estaba desesperando.

Entramos a la cocina, el sólo me sonrió. Sacó dos tazas para servirnos café, las tostadas estaban listas así que sólo las saque y las puse en un plato en la mesa. Ambos nos sentamos con un café humeante al frente. Nos miramos en silencio por un buen rato. Diciéndonos muchas cosas y a la vez nada. Nos miramos entregándonos códigos fáciles de descifrar para nosotros, pero para otros eran casi como magia antigua.

Era increíble como había llegado a enamorarme del hombre que tenía ahora en frente. Antes, incluso creí odiarlo, pero en realidad nunca fue así, siempre lo amé; pero como era tan cobarde nunca se lo dije antes de séptimo. Ese fue el mejor año de mi vida, el último, pero el mejor.

En cambio ahora, eran tiempos difíciles, todo era demasiado complicado. Pero aún quedaban recuerdos, imágenes y momentos que se quedan en la memorias de las personas, esos momentos que jamás podrás olvidar pase lo que pase. Había veces en las que pensaba en que ya nada iba a ser como antes, que todo iba a acabar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que no iba a ver nunca más a James o a Harry, o a mis amigos.

Nos mirábamos en silencio. Hasta que él se levanto y se puso a mi lado. Me di vuelta a verlo y el me sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo. Me levantó y me abrazó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Algunas lágrimas estúpidas cayeron sobre mis mejillas, aún no sabía lo que pasaba, sólo quería estar en sus brazos, porque en sus brazos me sentía protegida, libre, y amada.

Nos separamos y el me besó. Un beso cálido, un beso de despedida. El último beso, pero el mejor. Nos separamos, y nos volvimos a mirar a los ojos. Ambos sonreímos, y yo le bese la mejilla. Harry había comenzado a llorar y comencé a subir las escaleras. Cuando estaba a algunos pasos de la puerta de su habitación, escuché mi nombre.

¡Lily! – un grito desgarrador, me di vuelta para bajar rápido las escaleras, y entonces lo vi. Voldemort, su mirada se posó en mí, sólo por unos segundos, pero sentí que me traspasaba, iba a bajar para ayudar a James que luchaba con él, pero él me detuvo con su mirada.

Corre, Lily – me gritó – sal de aquí - Me sorprendí un poco con sus palabras y reaccioné, corrí a nuestra habitación de allí saqué mi varita, no iba a dejar que James luchara sólo. Bajé las escaleras, y lancé un hechizo que le dio de lleno a ese ser. Miré a James y temblé. Por primera vez, en toda mi vida, temblé de miedo. Cerré los ojos, volví abrirlos rápidamente. Vi a James tirado en el piso, sangre salía por su boca, y ya no respiraba, su pecho ya no sabía y bajaba acompasadamente, sus parpados no se cerraban, estaban abiertos de par de par. Salté a su lado, no me importó el dolor de mi pie al caer con todo mi peso sobre él. Lancé otro hechizo que lo mandó lejos. Y me arrodillé a su lado.

James – susurré. Él no respondía. Tomé su mano, pero ya estaba helada, su pulso ya no existía y de su corazón sólo quedaba el recuerdo de su latir – James – volví a decir. Lo moví. Pero seguía ahí sin sentido. Volví a moverlo con más fuerza, mientras lágrimas de dolor salían de mis ojos – ¡James! – grité esta vez, provocando que el bebe llorara con más fuerza. Abrí los ojos de par en par. Besé los labios de James y me levanté como cuan fiera.

Voldemort me miraba, una sonrisa asquerosa se formó en sus labios. Me lanzó un hechizo que ni siquiera logré escuchar bien, porque yo ya estaba atacándolo a él. Subí las escaleras de tres en tres, mientras que él reía a mis espaldas, sentí que subió las peldaños con extremada lentitud.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré con todos los hechizos que podía recordar. Tomé a Harry en mis brazos y lo acuné. Comencé a susurrar un hechizo, que recordé al instante que vi el rostro de mí pequeño hijo. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Había perdido a James, y no iba a perder a Harry, no a él.

Lily – cantó al otro lado de la puerta – Lily – volvió a decir. Yo sólo apreté a mi hijo con más fuerza - ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿por qué lloras? – Me preguntó mientras golpeaba despacio la puerta – Ya sé, tal ves que maté a tu esposo, o tal vez, que te voy a matar a ti, o mejor aún… mato a tu hijo primero y te hago ver ¿qué prefieres pequeña Lily? – Habló más fuerte.

Vas a perder… y lo sabes – hablé sin ningún ápice de miedo. Quería venganza, nadie se mete con mi familia y se queda así nada más.

¿Perder? – Me preguntó - ¿es que no lo sabes Lily? Yo nunca pierdo, en cambio creo, que tú si. La puerta se abrió de golpe, ya había sacado todos los hechizos que yo había puesto en la puerta. Todos esos mementos que había vivido atravesaron por mi mente, gruesas lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos. Hechizos salieron de mis labios, hechizos que ni siquiera rozaron su cuerpo, lo miré a los ojos, sólo por un instante, solo un instante para que el supiera lo que es el dolor, y me volteé.

Cuando a uno le preguntan ¿cómo te gustaría morir?, nunca sabe que responder. Uno siempre busca la manera en la cual hay que sufrir menos. Pues no es así, toda clase de muerte te hace sufrir, tanto la tuya como la de los demás. No hay muertes bonitas, todas se llevan una parte de ti con ellas. La muerte, la verdad, es sólo el paso para algo mejor.

Cuando sentí el hechizo chocar con mi espalda, me di cuenta que no habría elegido una muerte mejor. Cuando te suicidas, es porque te das cuenta de que ya no puedes más, que no hay salida; créanme, siempre hay una. Cuando mueres de viejo, está bien, ya viviste lo que tenías que vivir, y hay que dar espacio a otros seres, que también tienen derecho a existir. Cuando mueres por una enfermedad, te das cuenta de que, no extrañas algo hasta que lo pierdes, siempre tienes un momento para decir a todas esas personas que amas, o tal vez, no decir nada, sólo mirar, como lo hizo James conmigo. Pero cuando mueres como yo, te das cuenta que no hay mejor muerte que el morir por una causa justa, es como… un intercambio. Yo muero, pero Harry, vive para salvarnos, si, es un buen trato.

* * *

_Hola gente, bueno me vino un "no se que..." y quice escribir una historia acerca de la muerte de Lily y James, no sé, no me convense mucho, pero quiero saber su opinión._

_Tomates, lechuga, escobazos, flores, criticas, consejos, o un simple hola; aprieten _**GO**_ allí abajo y quedamos._


End file.
